


Oh Fool, How Big Is Your Heart?

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Multi, Will add tags as I go, Witch Gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Have you ever fucked up so bad that it actually circles around to turn out good?Gavin wonders if this is one of those situations when he summons a couple of messengers that...don't act like messengers. Are Jeremy and Michael who they claim to be?And does it matter when Gavin starts falling for them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story! This was voted on as my next writing project by my Patreons.

The symbols look right...he hopes. A bit wonky and the chalk has smudges in places, but Gavin figures they aren’t that big of a deal. It should all work the same, right? He is just summoning a messenger after all so he can deliver a letter. The shadow creatures were mischievous, at worst. They mostly just liked to play around and did what they were told. If the messenger got out, Gavin figures he can handle it.

Still,l he bites his lips and considers going over them again. This would be his first time summoning, well, _anything_ by himself. Geoff usually overlooks these things, but Geoff is in a multi-dimensional meeting and Gavin had promised to send letters informing him how the store is holding up (and that he had not burned it down, no, Geoff why do you keep saying that?)

Deciding the best method is just to get it over with, Gavin claps his hands. The air seems to still, growing denser. Gavin takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he opens them again, they are a lighter green, electricity sparking behind them. He throws his hands out and the circle of symbols he drew bursts into flames. 

When Gavin speaks, his words hold power to them, a language that has taken years for him to learn. Now, it slips off his tongue easily. 

The flames grow higher and higher, twisting and turning around each other, ready to break and engulf everything in their sight. With a snap of Gavin’s fingers, they go out, only leaving a dim light in the room. He sighs and the room seems to sigh with him. With another few words, the symbols grow brighter for a second and then the lights lift up out the ground, curling around like smoke. As Gavin continues to speak, the smoke starts to solidify into...two shapes?

Gavin didn’t ask for two messengers but it’s too late now. The spell has started and he can not stop. So he continues to chant and hopes that the two won’t be too much trouble for him. Details start to come in, the shapes becoming more humanified, another thing Gavin finds odd. Messengers tend to come in more animalistic shapes.

Then he can see their features, how one of them is bald while the other has curly hair. The bald one is shorter but more muscular than the curly haired one, wearing pants and a black wife beater. Short nubby horns stick out of his head, blending into the scales that scatter around his skin. A tail waves behind him as he crosses his arms. 

The curly one’s horns are longer, curling like a ram's. He wears glasses, a plain looking t-shirt and jeans. He cocks his head, hands on his hips, his own tail wrapping around his waist. All in all, they don’t look like any messengers that Gavin remembers seeing. But hey, he isn’t one to judge what image they want to take. All they need to do is get his letter to Geoff. 

Gavin swallows before squaring his shoulders. He reaches into his pocket, grabbing his letter, and steps forward. “Messengers, I task you with giving this letter to Geoff Lazar Ramsey in exchange for some of my magic.” His voice doesn’t wobble and he’s proud of himself. 

The curly haired messenger narrows his eyes, then smirks. He steps to Gavin, baring his teeth as he grabs Gavin’s hand. Though Gavin startles at the movement (messengers usually aren’t so aggressive) he still manages to begin the transfer process. “I don’t know who you think you are-” the messenger begins but chokes to a stop as Gavin gives him a bit of his magic. He seems to be in a daze. 

“Michael?” The other one asks, uncrossing his arms. He too walks forward, bearing sharp teeth. “What’d you do to Michael?” 

Gavin takes a step back but the curly haired messenger-Michael?- still has a tight grip on his arm. “I’m-I’m performing the magic transfer for messengers,” he says. 

The other messenger takes another step forward, snarling, but Michael throws his hand out. “Jeremy, it’s alright.” He smiles at Gavin, finally releasing his hand. “I’m sorry about that. It’s been a long time since anyone has called us to be...messengers.” 

Gavin hesitantly nods. Fidgeting, he tries to give them the letter again. “Can you please take this message to Geoff Lazar Ramsey? You can find him in the 6th dimension conference room.” 

“Yeah, we can do that.” 

Gavin lets out the breath he had been holding. They weren’t going to give him trouble after all. This is going a lot smoother than he thought. “Thank you.” 

Michael takes the note, nodding. He gives Gavin a wink before looking the note over. “A note to your lover?”

Gavin chokes. “No, bloody hell no. He's my boss. Closer to my father, actually.”

“Ah,” Michael says. “Well, if you ever need us again, feel free to call. I certainly wouldn't mind working with someone so cute.” Then, with a puff of smoke, both of them disappear. 

Ha, take that Geoff. First solo summoning went perfectly. You know, despite the messengers being so weird. 

Gavin wobbles a bit, blinking. The energy transfer took a lot more out of him than he thought. He should go lie down. 

~

Michael and Jeremy puff into a large dark red room, the rocky ground beneath them trembling. Around them, little black shapes scatter, pest and bugs of spirits they torture. The little creatures run to escape their sight. 

The red rocky floor is warm, curls of smoke wafting up from it. If anyone but their kind were to step on the surface, they would burn. 

“What was that about?” Jeremy demands, shedding his human skin. Black scales sprout out of his skin, covering the weak flesh, a hint of green shining in the light. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Michael says, throwing a smirk his way. His scales are red and his curly horns grow larger, turning sharper. He walks slowly to the two large rock thrones that sit in the middle of the room, uncaring when one of the pests don’t get out of his way quick enough and he squishes it beneath his shoe.

“Don’t fuck with me, Michael,” Jeremy stomps after him, baring his rows of sharp teeth. “We get a human, a witch, dumb enough to summon us, with a weak ass circle, who treats us as _messengers_ and you let him _go_?” 

“Oh, Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy,” Michael clucks his tongue. He sits on one of the thrones, crossing his legs. His black eyes dance with mirth. “You don’t know what has been dropped into our lap.” 

“Then enlighten me.” Jeremy crosses his arms. 

“That witch tried to do an energy transfer with me.” 

“So?”

Michael gives him a look. “Do you really think I’d pass up an opportunity like that? A witch, new enough to mistake demons for messengers, and whose mentor is gone, certainly wouldn’t be able to control an energy transfer. It was the perfect opportunity to start our torment. Drain him of all his energy and magic, have him helpless for us? Perfect.”

“But you didn’t,” Jeremy says it slowly. “Why?” 

“Oh, I tried.” 

“Stop playing games with me, Michael.” 

Michael juts his lower lip out. “Spoilsport. Fine. I tried to take his powers, his energy, but...there was so much of it that I couldn’t get it all.” 

“Wait. What?” 

Michael nods. “It was like he had an endless supply of it. I don’t think I even scratched the surface. And little J,” Michael leans forward. “I feel fucking awesome. That little bit I got? I’ve never felt more energized.” 

Jeremy frowns. “If he tasted so good, how come you didn’t allow me a taste? And why would we allow him to go?” 

“Jeremy, you’re thinking too small. If we kill him, that supply runs out. Torture him and the same thing happens.” 

Jeremy narrows his eyes. “What are you thinking?” 

Michael’s smirk is wide, all sharp teeth. “We milk him, for as long as we can.” 

Jeremy pauses. Then he smiles back. “And how do you plan to do that?” 

“With this.” Michael holds up the letter the witch had handed them. He turns it this way and that, looking at it. “Sure would be a shame if this never made it to the receiver, wouldn’t it? He might have to call us back, wouldn’t he?” 

The letter bursts into flames. 

Jeremy laughs, the sound echoing around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin makes another deal. The demons plot.

Gavin sighs as he finishes up another order, waving goodbye to the customer. It’s business as usual for the store. Which considering they’re a store specializing in Midwestern flowers for potions and spells, means that they are very slow. 

Usually, the slowness wouldn't’ bother him so much as it provides ample opportunity for him to be practicing or reading one of the spell books Geoff left him. 

Expect, well...he’s worried about Geoff. He hasn’t received word back yet and it’s been a week. Normally, Gavin wouldn’t worry so much. Time is always uncertain when working with dimensions, and he knows it a little gets funky in the 6th dimension, but Gavin still feels anxious, the skin on his left wrist itching. The feeling hasn’t gone away since he gave those messengers his letter. All he needs is a sign that Geoff is doing alright, even if it’s a letter telling him to fuck off. 

There’s a small pop, a tiny burst of magic bubbling over Gavin’s skin and he perks up. He runs into the signal room, their place to receive packages from other witches, hoping to see the messengers back with a letter. 

Instead, he sees Blue. 

Blue is Jack’s personal messenger (soul-bound, the deepest binding of a messenger to a particular witch, and everything). The creature always manifests itself into a small being. Sometimes as a cat, sometimes as a bird, but its favorite form is that of a small blue dragon. 

That’s the form it takes as it stares up at him from where it sits on the floor, a note in its mouth. 

Gavin’s shoulders slump. He walks in, making sure not step on any of the painted symbols, and bends down to give Blue a pet, taking the note from him. Blue purrs, bumping up into his hand and Gavin smiles. “Hey there buddy. This for me?” 

Blue chips and Gavin chuckles. He opens the note, hoping that what Jack has to say will ease the anxiety bubbling away in him. Gavin had written a letter a couple of days earlier, seeking Jack's advice. 

Advice that, now, essentially amounts to “Don’t worry. Geoff can take care of himself.” 

“Thanks, Jack. So helpful,” he grumbles. Blue tilts his head and Gavin points a finger at him. “Don’t tell him I said that.” 

The look that Blue gives him doesn’t promise that he’s going to get away with that comment. Sighing, Gavin writes a quick thanks and sends Blue back. He scratches at his left wrist and worries his bottom lip. Maybe Jack is right. Maybe he shouldn’t worry and just let Geoff answer at his own pace. 

….Nah. 

Making sure that he has no pickups for the afternoon and that customers have a way to ring him if they come in, Gavin leaves for the basement. He takes better care at making all of his symbols, no smudges this time, and summons his magic again. Quickly, he chants, only tripping over his words here or there. 

Already, he can see two familiar figures appearing out of the smoke and he tilts his head. He didn’t call them by name, but he _was_ thinking about them. Maybe his magic sensed that and brought them here again? Mentally shrugging, Gavin finishes the chanting. 

The two messengers grin at him. “Why, hello there.” says the curly haired one. Michael, if Gavin remembers correctly. “We were actually just about to come to see you.”

Gavin perks up. “Do you have a message from Geoff?” 

Michael purses his lips. “That's the thing. See…” He palms the back of his head. 

The other one-Jeremiah? Jerevin? Jeremy!- huffs. “We couldn't deliver it.”

“What?”

Michael nods. “The connections of reality to get into that dimension are so backed up that we just couldn't get through. Eventually, your energy just fizzled out and we had to leave.” 

“There is a convention going on, so that might be the reason for the backup,” Gavin says. He scratches at his chin. “What do you need to get to him?” 

“Maybe a little more energy in the transfer?” Michael says. “Get us to push through.” 

“I...guess?” Gavin says. Yeah, that makes sense. Give them more energy to last a little longer, just enough to get through the backup. Wait. “Both of you?”

“Of course,” Jeremy sniffs. “We’re a package deal.”

Gavin sighs. “I suppose then.” He sticks out his hand. 

The two fight each other to get to him. Michael reaches him first, grabbing Gavin's hand. Gavin shivers as magic tingles down his arm and he pushes it into Michael. 

Michael gasps and Gavin takes that as a good sign. He pushes a little more than is recommended for these types of spells, well aware that he could drain himself on something as small as this. 

He counts to ninety in his head, then pulls back. For the briefest moment, he's light headed. 

Then Jeremy is butting in, grabbing Gavin's hand. More magic pulls from Gavin and into the messenger. Again, Gavin counts before starting to pull away. 

There's a sharp pull in the other direction as Jeremy holds on and Gavin grunts. 

Then Jeremy retracts his hand and all the magic dissipates. Gavin sways, blinking the black spots away. 

Michael and Jeremy stand there, pupils dilated as they stare into the distance. 

“Are you guys ok?”

Jeremy shakes his head. “Yeah, sorry. That was...something.” 

Gavin tilts his head. He's never considered what messengers feel when Gavin gives them his magic. “Was it...good?”

Michael fixes him with a smirk. “I don't know. Was it good for you?”

Gavin sputters. “I didn't feel anything.” 

“Would you like to?” Michael winks. 

Gavin turns his head, face going red. “ _Anyways_. If you could please find Geoff and tell him to send me a letter, I’d appreciate that.” 

“Of course,” Jeremy says. He grins and Gavin swears that he can see fang. “See you soon.” 

Then they disappear into smoke. 

Gavin touches his face, embarrassment shooting through him at the warm flesh. On the other hand, he's never had someone so handsome flirt with him, outright. 

He shakes his head. No. Messengers are strictly for business. He has no doubt Geoff would kill him if he found out Gavin was messing with purely magical beings. It's too dangerous for witches like them. The closest relationship they can ever get is a soul bound. 

Jeremy’s fangs and Michael's smirk flashes through his head. Heat pools in his stomach. Shaking himself again, Gavin goes to busy himself with the store, fighting off those thought

~

Jeremy slams Michael against the wall, attacking his mouth. His claws dig into Michael's shoulders, piercing the scaly flesh and drawing black blood. 

Michael pulls back, grinning. “A little riled up, aren't you, Jeremy?”

“Shut up,” Jeremy snarls. “You told me he was tasty, but you never said it would be like _that._ ”

“Would you believe me if I did?”

“No, you smug fuck.” Jeremy leans down to bite at Michael's throat. “ _Fuck_ , I want _more._ ” 

“I do too. And we’ll get it,” Michael snarls, flipping them. “We’ll get all that fucking magic, milk him of it as much as we can.” 

Jeremy snarls back, grabbing the back of Michael’s hair and pulling him forward into a kiss. It soon turns bloody as Michael bites Jeremy’s lip. Their hands run over the other, hips grinding against each other. 

Jeremy pulls back. “You sound like you like the little fucker. Flirting with him. Wanting to ‘ _milk’_ him. What, you want to fuck him?” 

“Someone sounds jealous,” Michael says. “What, you’re afraid I’ll leave you for some witch?” 

“No. I’m not an angel,” Jeremy huffs.”I’m just making an observation. You don’t normally act like that around targets, not if you don’t want to have a little fun beforehand.” 

Michael raises an eyebrow. “And if I do?” 

Jeremy pulls back to look at Michael. “Then say it and stop beating around the bush. You know I don’t care about stuff like that. I just hate when you play around like I’m not going to notice.” Jeremy tilts his head. “Do you want to fuck him or is this just a way to get me riled up?” 

Michael frowns, shifting back on his heels. “Honestly, it was more of an afterthought. I wasn’t even serious about it. And then you got all jealous over it, which,” Michael winks. “Hot. But now that I’m thinking about it...maybe? He is a cute little thing. Plus, physical contact certainly would be helpful in getting more energy from him. So….are you down?” 

Jeremy shrugs. “Sure. I mean, why not? He _is_ cute. One condition though.” 

“Shoot.” 

“If he’s a bad kisser, I’m out.” 


End file.
